Montana Górski
Montana is the daughter of the sister from ''The Water Nixie. ''Royally frustrated at their story, they are unmistakably a rebel. Character Personality She's rude, angry and impatient. That's because she's too busy thinking about herself to properly try to be pleasant to people. She doesn't have much of a filter, and will tell people to their face when she thinks something they've said is ridiculous. She's always brutally honest. If she hurts someone with what she's said, she'll feel sheepish and guilty, but will just act angry and blame them for being sensitive. She's not very good at keeping friends because she's accidentally soured a lot of relationships through not apologising. She wishes she could properly express her emotions without yelling. She has a frustration about the world that's probably misplaced. It mostly stems from an inferiority complex. Despite her appearance she likes reading, especially other fairy tales and is secretly sad that hers isn't as good. She's jealous of other stories and is especially brusque to the ones she compares herself to the most. She is terrible at expressing anger. She gets so het up that eventually she'll just leave. People just kind of think she's ridiculous and easy to mess with. After a good few years, anger is literally just the first emotional response she'll leap into. She seriously needs anger management lessons. Or help learning to comprehend emotions. People consider her to exaggerate every situation, but she cannot understand why they don't see how large the situation is. As previously stated she's awful at dealing with daily life because of her rage button. To her everything is an obstacle too big to comprehend. It's a source of great stress. Interests Appearance Tan skin, grey eyes and red-brown hair with a few blue streaks. Motifs include mirrors, spikes and occasionally wells and axes, despite those being nixie related. Her nose is bigger than, well EAH style noses. Story The Water Nixie Two siblings fall down a well and are caught by a water nixie and forced to work for her. One day when the nixie goes to church, they run away. She sees them and gives chase. The sister throws a brush behind her which turns into a mountain with thousands of spikes, but the nixie manages to climb over. Then the brother throws a comb which becomes a mountain with thousands of teeth but the nixie still manages to get over it. The sister throws a mirror which becomes a mountain too slippery to climb. The nixie fetches an axe to cut through the mountain but it takes too long and the siblings get away. Montana's role Montana is meant to be the sister. However she hates and rejects her story and the people meant to be part of it. Every part of her destiny has been done by a more known story. Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Enemies Romance Notes * Her name means Mountainous and her surname is derived from the word for mountain. * Despite her surname being Polish, she isn't. This is why her surname isn't in the feminine. * Montana stopped carrying make up with her after gaining her full powers post WtW and an eventful Geografairy field trip where she accidentally created a new mountain range. Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Water Nixie Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks Category:Characters